


It's Nothing

by neeleycore



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: M/M, i wrote this one quickly after watching the episode and then cleaned it up a bit to post, slight spoilers for disco do over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neeleycore/pseuds/neeleycore
Summary: Cavendish asks Dakota about his mother. Or tries to, at the very least.





	It's Nothing

"Dakota, what you said earlier-" Cavendish starts, but is quickly interrupted by Dakota.

"Look, if this is what I said about that old lady reminding me of my mother, don't worry about it." Dakota sighs, turning away. "It's... not important."

Cavendish is quiet for a few moments, before gently laying a hand on Dakota's shoulder. "Look. I understand that you may not want to talk about it, but I can't help but be worried about you. You can't keep everything bottled up, for goodness sake! First the island, now this. You... you can talk with me, Vinnie."

Dakota blinks, taken aback by Cavendish's soft tone and use of his first name. He looks back at Cavendish, a light blush dusting his cheeks. "Aw, jeez. Uh. Thanks, Balth. I'm just- I'm not sure that I'm ready to talk about this yet."

"I understand. Please, just know that you can trust me. And-" A pause of deliberation, then-"I love you, Vinnie."

It's slight, but there's a smile. "I love you too, Balthazar."


End file.
